


Rite of passage

by pickyourselfupfred



Series: Astaire family dancers! [6]
Category: Astaire/Rogers RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickyourselfupfred/pseuds/pickyourselfupfred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All I'll say is I had to go and do it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rite of passage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OldMoviesAreIt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMoviesAreIt/gifts), [Samantha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha/gifts).



Fred woke her by gently tickling her arm, nibbling on the lobe of her ear then letting his lips slide to the hollow above her collar bone where he kissed then bit softly at the soft skin.  
'Tonight's the night', he murmured to her.  
She turned her head to face him and said with emphasis, 'The key word there is tonight Fred or are you just practising?'  
'I like to practise on you and', he chuckled, 'I'm getting into the spirit of it all.'  
She rolled her eyes.  
'I could do without your jokes at this time of the day.'  
She leaned across for their morning kiss then pushed at his shoulder.  
'Now you, on your feet baby.'  
He sighed and rolled off the bed and headed towards the bathroom. She watched his retreating back and thought 'Oh God I love him so' and 'What a fabulous twelve months the Astaire family has had.'

By any standards it had been pretty marvellous. Both of them had initially been involved in post production work on 'Delovely', Fred to a greater degree and surprised themselves at the enjoyment the whole process had given them. Consequentially both were now keeping an eye on another possible script, even a non musical if they felt it right for them. Later when they viewed the first rough cut of the film they both felt that tingle that suggested the movie would be a success. 

The twins' personalities were developing quickly as they grew and their parents began to see the signs of future lives and ambitions. Irene Dunne, a good friend of the Astaires had phoned to ask if they'd consider letting Freddie play her son in a comedy she was making. It would only be ten days work and in the school vacation to boot so they asked him if he'd like to try it. His reaction told them they'd likely have an actor in the family. When he'd completed his first day of shooting Irene reported back to his delighted parents that their eldest son had been a model pro, knew his lines and behaved impeccably on set. As parents they were incredibly proud and knew how hard he'd worked to learn his dialogue but held off saying too much to their first born. However when he came to the end of his work on the film they allowed the cast to give him a small present in recognition of his efforts.

Meanwhile Rose had developed a new passion. She'd always been a child who sang all the time and as she'd grown she'd practically got down pat all the lyrics from from her parents' movies. She and her mom would sing together as they dried dishes or got dressed and she was often to be found quietly singing to George whom she adored. So one day, when she got home from school, face bright and eager, it was no surprise to her parents that she asked to join the school choir.  
'Miss Mortimer, my music teacher, tested me and said I could join. It'll mean practice two nights after class. Please mom, dad can I go?'  
'Absolutely', her mother replied and Fred chipped in with 'You knock 'em dead.'   
Since then her parents had attended two concerts and she'd even had a short solo during the last.

George was a typically three year old and into everything. For such a quiet baby he was attracted to sound and would happily sit with his toys as long as music played in the background. His fingers tapped constantly on tables, boxes, tins, anything that made a satisfying noise. His dad's drum kit was a great attraction when he managed to sneak into the den. The day he discovered the piano was a joy for him though his parents very often snuck away from his discordant din leaving him and his long suffering nanny to play wild tunes of his own imagination.

Ginger had squeezed in one more movie, a comedy, though towards the end of shooting had to play scenes behind boxes or elaborate floral arrangements to disguise her growing bump, often giggling at the sheer absurdity of it all. Fred too had made another picture this time with Eleanor Powell whom he admired as a tap dancer but sadly had none of the sparkle of Ginger as a partner. More than once he mused how chance had brought him not only the wife of his dreams but the perfect dancing partner.

Their film 'Delovely' premièred somewhere in between these movies and had been an instant box office success much to the surprise of Fred, the eternal pessimist, who happily endured all his teasing from Ginger when the first share of the profits came through.

Finally there was one more production they had to oversee. Their second daughter was born at home after an easy labor for Ginger, and Fred, now a practised honorary midwife, was allowed to cut the cord much to his astonishment and delight. Baby was called after her godmother to be and Ginger's closest friend in Hollywood, Lucille Ball, and given the second name Virginia for her mother. Fred was ecstatic at her birth; he loved children, he loved his sons for sure but a father always has a special place for his daughters and he was no exception. That first night as Ginger stirred to feed baby she found Fred watching his latest child intently as if transfixed.  
'She's beautiful, thank you baby', he whispered circling Ginger in his arms, 'and', he laughed, 'more hair than I ever had in my life.'  
Indeed their child had been born with a shock of dark blonde hair. Lucy was kicking furiously in her sleep and Ginger pointed out to her husband that the Astaires had got the makings of an actor, singer and errant musician in their family already and 'This new one looks like the dancer!'

Now those very happy twelve months were coming to an end and they both looked forward to a bright future together but tonight was to be a kind of rite of passage for the twins. It was Halloween and the kids were to have their first Trick or Treat and, in a gesture that he was beginning to regret, Fred would accompany them and his wife.

Freddie's costume was easy, he was determined to be a ghost. Rose had decided a pumpkin would be her disguise and her mom, after trying but failing, turned to her friend Edith Head to come up with a costume. Ginger would be a witch though Fred had protested, 'You can't be a witch, you're too gorgeous', to which she had replied, 'but I'll play ugly.' But what would Fred wear? His son solved that problem with the unflattering naivety of a child.  
'Dad in your dress suit you look like Bela Lugosi.'  
Thus it was decided, Fred would be a vampire and a borrowed cloak from wardrobe completed the picture. He had drawn the line at pointy teeth however.  
'No fangs', he insisted when Ginger broached the subject.  
'But it'll help you get your teeth into the role', she giggled.  
'Now you wouldn't want me to look down in the mouth', he retorted.  
'Most actors would give their eye teeth for the chance', came her swift reply until he tickled her into submission.

So that evening this strange quartet set out on their adventure. Ginger had made several phone calls earlier that day to prepare folks for their spooky visitors so knew all would hopefully go well. They started, of course, with a call on Ginger's mom who greeted them with a suitably horrified expression before doling out candy into the flour sack that Freddie had insisted upon 'because that's what ghosts carry.' Uncle Pan, as the called him, came quickly to the door and gave an appropriate leap of surprise that was so realistic that Rose reached up and tugged his sleeve saying, 'Don't worry Uncle Pan, it's only me and Freddie.' Pan winked at Fred who stifled a grin.

Next port of call was the home of Carole Lombard and Clark Gable. She greeted the twins with a shriek then knelt to chat with them. She was so good with children that Ginger hoped she and Clark would have the child they both desperately wanted. Gable emerged with a hot chocolate for Ginger and a very dry Martini for Fred.  
'You'll probably need a few of these before tonight's ended Fred.'  
Ginger lifted an eyebrow then nodded her ok to her husband who gratefully accepted the drink.

By the time they'd reached their last house they'd encountered many of Hollywood's greatest and many of their children who were also out tricking or treating. Their final victim was Lucille Ball who, entering into the fun, had wrapped herself in bandages like a mummy. Both the kids were reduced to giggles as she mugged outrageously and played the clown. She had made taffy apples for them and their evening ended with all five munching their way through this final treat, Ginger enjoying a gossip with her friend, the twins just tired but happy and Fred off in a reverie of his own.

The motley crew finally arrived home and Ginger let the kids empty their loot into a large cookie jar from which their treats would be doled out over the next few weeks before packing them off to get ready for bed.  
'Well another first for them', said Fred, kicking off his shoes and rubbing his feet, 'and for me too.'  
'I guess we both missed out on all this being brought up in show biz. God though Fred, aren't the kids growing fast.'  
'We'll have to stop feeding them', he laughed.  
'Well I'll go and tuck them up and look in on George and Lucy then I'm going to turn in too. Will you bring me a hot milk when you come up?'  
'Sure, I won't be long behind you.'

When he came into their bedroom Ginger was cleansing away the last of her witch disguise. He put the drink alongside her, threw the cape on the bedside chair and retreated to the bathroom. On his return he found her swathed only in the cloak propped up on the bed.  
'Hello, hello', he whistled his approval.  
'They say vampires are the most seductive creatures but I guess they wouldn't want an old married lady like me.'  
'A young married and very beautiful lady. So tonight is the night then. Do you think there's room enough for two under that cloak?'  
'Plenty.'  
And as up in the high Hollywood hills a lone coyote howled at the moon an extremely willing victim succumbed to her own and very dear Dracula.


End file.
